


Reset (Or How To Make Sense Of Series Three)

by CuddlerOfDragons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Yet another take on Series 3 - Episode 24. (I know, I already did one)  Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the episode.





	Reset (Or How To Make Sense Of Series Three)

“It’s all true,” Chloe says, looking at Lucifer’s devil face, in shock.  Then she raises her gun.

He feels the pain before he hears the first shot, sharp and burning in his back.

‘ _Exit wound._ ’  He thinks, remembering how it had hurt more coming out than going in, when Malcolm had shot him.  He’s falling, his legs folding, shots still echoing and where the floor should be there is only darkness…

***

The first thing on his list of discomforts is thirst - his mouth dry and cracked.  Then the burns on every part of his unprotected skin.  He opens his eyes.  Light assaults them like needles and he closes them again.  Oh, yeah, the headache.  He feels, ironically, like Hell.

He realizes he’s not alone and knows, without opening his eyes again, that it must be Chloe, for him to be in this much pain.  He opens his eyes again and this time waits for them to adjust.  Chloe is under him, partially covered in sand and protected from the relentless sun, by his wings. 

Wait, his _what_?  His bloody _wings_ are back?  How is this _possible_?

Chloe groans.  She sounds as bad as _he_ feels and now he notices the dried blood in her hair.

“Detective?”  He asks, tentatively, whilst trying to remember how to conceal his wings.

“Nice wings, Lucifer, almost as sexy as the horns.”  She says, drowsily, wrapping her arms around him.

“I don’t _have_ horns.”  He corrects her, finally getting his new wings under control.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Must you keep it so _hot_ in here?” Chloe complains and then, realizing they’re _not_ in Lucifer’s penthouse,  “Where the fuck are we?”

“The last thing _I_ remember, was leaving the hospital - I’d been visiting Linda - phoning you, leaving you a voice message saying I was coming over and then…”

“My head hurts.”

“Were you, by any chance, near the hospital, last night?”

“Yeah.”

“They must have taken us both.”

“ _They_?  Who’s _they_?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re going to die out here.”  Chloe says, bleakly, looking at the miles of desert.

“We’re not.”  He says, with utter conviction.

“How can you say that?  We’re miles from anywhere civilized, we’ve got no water and _you_ have the worst case of sunburn I have ever seen.  No one knows we’re here.  It’ll be dark soon, do you know how cold it gets in the desert, at night?  If we’re lucky we’ll die of hypothermia tonight, if not, dehydration tomorrow.”

“We’re leaving _now_.”  He says, firmly.  “I was coming over to your place to tell you everything, so, I may as well _show_ you, instead.”

He stands up and, ignoring her protests, picks her up in his arms.  His wings whoosh out and he flaps a couple of times to get the feel of them.  Chloe goes limp against his naked chest as he takes off.

L.A. was in almost total darkness when they arrived.  Lucifer began to suspect that something was badly wrong.  He flew towards the only light in the entire city and it turned out to be _his_ penthouse.

Chloe felt too warm, so he laid her on the cool tiled floor of his bathroom and began sponging her down with cold water.

“That’s nice,”  She murmured.

“What are you doing here?”  He asked her.

“I came to rescue _you_.”  She said, smiling, “It _finally_ worked, I‘ve been in and out of your loop, trying to find the best time to finish it.  Turns out, the best time is right at the start.”

“You shot me.”

“ _What_?”  Her face fell, “Why would you think _that_?”

“I’d just killed Cain and my devil face was back, you came in, saw it and shot me.”

“No one _shot_ you, Lucifer.  Pierce _stabbed_ you, in the back, with Maze’s Hell-damned knife.”

“Hell-forged.” He corrected her.

“I was _shooting_ Pierce, too late, of course.”  Tears were flowing now,  “When he was dead, I went to you but you’d gone too.  Bastard severed your spine, finished off your entire nervous system.  You were dead before you hit the floor.”

“ _I_ stabbed _him_.”

“Into his sternum, buried the blade in the bone, it didn’t reach anything too fatal.  He pulled it out and used it…”

“He… he _wasn’t_ Cain, was he?”

“No,” She said, scrubbing tears from her eyes.  “That was just your Hell-loop, guilt trip, whatever you call it.  Cain’s been dead for millennia.  You made it worse than reality, for your punishment.  Making it all your fault.”

“ _Cain_ was never cursed to walk the Earth.  I remember, he had the _mark_ so no one would kill him and then he died in an accident.  He shares a cell with his brother.”

“I know, I checked when I realized that he was such a large part of your loop..”

“What happened to _you_?”

“One of Pierce’s underlings shot me in the head while I was crying over _you_ like some stupid amateur.”  She said, bitterly.

“My fault, again.”  He said and she laughed.

“You always blame yourself.”

“So.  What are you doing _here_?”

“In Hell, you mean?”

“Yes.  You don’t belong _here_ , you belong in the Silver City.”

“I went _there_ first…”

“And?”

“I told your father what I thought of him.  Do you know, he actually thought I’d be _happy_ to be there… unbelievable.”  She shook her head at the memory.

“Did he kick _you_ out, too?”  Lucifer was starting to sound angry, now.

“No.  It’s all _okay_ , we had a mediator.”

“A mediator?”

“Charlotte.  She’s _very_ good.  She even negotiated Dan out of _here_ when _he_ died.  Car crash.”  She said, to his unspoken question.

“What did _he_ do to earn a place in Hell?”

“Perry Smith.  Dan and Maze betrayed him to the Russians.  Got him tortured and killed.”

“Good for them.  So he and Charlotte are together?”

“Making heavenly waffles.”

“How long have I been down here?”

“It’s been a couple of years, on Earth, feels like an eternity _here_.  It hurt so _much_ , watching you put yourself through all that pain.  Believing that _Maze_ turned against you and that _I_ was having an affair with Pierce, thinking that _he_ was Cain.  He was just a very successful dirty cop with a huge network of other dirty cops and criminal lowlifes backing him up.”

“What about Beatrice?  Who’s got _her_?”

“Linda.  I drew up the official paperwork after I was poisoned, just in case.  I wanted a grown-up caring for her.  My mom doesn’t qualify.”

“Well they won’t go short of cash.  I drew up a will, after Malcolm, leaving all my assets equally to you, Maze, Linda and Beatrice.  Just in case.” He smiles.

“Maze still lives with them.  Trixie is well protected.”

“And you?”

“I was hoping to stay here with you.”

“Were you, now.”

“Don’t you want me?”

“You don’t belong here.  What about all the people you love, who _won’t_ be coming here?”

“I’m allowed to visit but there’s no way I’d _stay_ there.  It’s so _boring_.  There’s no criminals to punish and worst of all, there’s no _you_.  It would never be heaven, for me, without _you.”_

“You _seriously_ love me that much?”

“Yes, Lucifer, my insecure love.  I’ve happily given up heaven to be with you and help to punish sinners for all eternity.”  She was starting to sound exasperated, now.

He took her in his arms.

“Tell me about my ‘sexy horns’.”  He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i already did this but I was inspired to do another totally different take on it.


End file.
